Hickey
by WhiteWisteria
Summary: The story of howalons, depressed females, how the hickey on Natsume's neck came about...One ShotNXM


It all started with a trip to central town, a closed shop and a depressed female.

"WHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT?"

The horrified shriek that ripped through the square had everyone in hearing range (which incidentally is everyone within a radius of one kilometer) snapping their heads around and staring at an auburn haired female who was moping in depression.

"Noooooo…." the depressed moan was uttered as Sakura Mikan sank down bonelessly onto the floor, her amber eyes swimming with unshed tears as she clutched the ten rabbits she had saved up desperately for this day.

The object of depression was in fact an innocent looking store directly in front of her, beautiful in all its pink glory, the words 'Sweet Delicious Howalons' decorating the shop front.

All these were not registered in Mikan's mind; rather it was an innocent looking sign propped up in front of the store that held her attention.

A sign that said: Closed for the day.

With four innocent words, our favorite brunette felt the world as she had always known it tilt on its axis, the sun doomed never to rise from the east again, flora condemned never to grow again on the barren lands and of course, that was all occurring within the premise of Mikan's brain.

As she wallowed in her self-induced grief, oblivious to all the attention she was getting, she never noticed our favorite hero walking up to her from behind, hands tucked in his pockets, aimed and kicked her squarely on the butt, causing the female to land ungracefully on her face.

"Urusai." A nerve was twitching on Hyuuga Natsume's forehead as he glared at the back of Mikan's head.

He was already annoyed enough at having been blackmailed into coming here by the one and only Hotaru Imai, but the idiot wailing her lungs out for a few lumps of carbohydrates was the last straw.

"Natsume!" The girl let out an angry, high-pitched shriek as she launched herself at the boy who dodged it neatly with a step backwards.

"Don't touch me, polka-dot." The last was said with a smirk as the flame caster cast a look at Mikan's skirt, which had rode up high enough to show the red polka-dotted panties she wore below.

The scream that followed was worthy of a Nobel Prize.

**o-------------------------------------------------------------o **

**. Hickey . **

**. SnowMirage . **

**. Dedicated to littledoggy simply for being the first kohai I have XD. **

**o-------------------------------------------------------------o **

Natsume leaned back against the trunk of the tree as he stared up with furrowed brows at the full moon above.

Twelve O'clock midnight meant that Alice Academy was silent, its occupants sound asleep in their beds.

The day at Central Town had been tiring, seeing that he had to literally drag the distraught idiot from the front of the shop back to the school grounds since Imai and Ruka had disappeared to god-knows-where.

_Probably to go somewhere private to make out, _Natsume thought with a roll of his eyes.

Suddenly, his crimson eyes narrowed and sharpened in on something.

Someone, rather, in a pink nightgown with bunny prints.

Natsume knew only one person who would wear that in the entire middle branch: Sakura Mikan.

What the hell was that idiot doing in the middle of the night?

He pushed himself up from his prone position under the tree and strode towards the girl, who was walking haphazardly without shoes.

"Oi." He drawled out, a ready scathing comment on the tip of his tongue.

She never replied nor did she stop in her tracks, simply continued on unsteadily as though drunk.

And was that a _snore_?

Natsume took a closer look and realized something: her amber eyes were wide open, but blank.

She was sleepwalking.

He didn't even know that the idiot sleepwalked.

Reaching out a hand, Natsume intended to shake her awake from her slumber but before he could reach her though, she did something Natsume would never believe.

She walked up to one of the many lamp posts lighting up the Academy grounds, placed her hand on the steel and started gnawing on it.

Natsume stopped in his tracks.

That was abnormal even for the idiot.

And it made him wonder exactly what she was dreaming about.

Then, a single word escaped from the girl's lips, a word that made everything crystal clear.

"Howalons…" the moan was all it took for Natsume to roll his eyes, reach forward and grab the idiot away from the steel contraption.

"Baka." He muttered as he proceeded to attempt to shake her awake.

No use.

If anything, she started drooling.

Suddenly, the amber eyes became unfocused even further and IT happened.

The moment it happened, Natsume noticed it a second too late.

With a happy cry (Howalons) from our favorite heroine, she was there on the dark-haired boy, happily gnawing away at his neck.

It was a faint-inducing sight for the members of Hyuuga Natsume fan club, so this author would say.

Natsume stumbled a few steps backwards, caught off guard by the suddenness of the weight of the brunette.

"What the hell?" He cursed under his breath as he tried to pry the female off his neck.

She didn't budge.

Natsume felt as though his neck was going to fall off and damn it, she had sharp teeth.

Natsume was contemplating burning her hair when suddenly, she was gone from his neck.

Natsume looked down in surprise.

There she was, curled up on the floor, happily snoring softly away, a small smile on her lips.

Natsume lifted a hand to his neck, grimacing slightly at the drool she had left there.

He was so going to kill the idiot.

There was a slight burning pain on his neck from where the idiot had gnawed on.

He sent one last glare at the guilty female sleeping on the ground before turning on his heels and marching away.

But few steps later, his footsteps faltered.

After a few moments of debating, Natsume turned and walked back to where Sakura Mikan lay and picked her up before silently walking back to the dormitory.

But, before he left her room, he couldn't resist setting her fringe on fire.

The horrified scream that came ten seconds later was bliss to the flame caster's ears.

**o----------------------------------------------------o **

**The next day...**

Mikan yawned loudly as she sat up in her bed and stretched, a contented smile on her face.

She had such a nice dream yesterday!

About Howalons, huge puffy howalons simply asking to be eaten. They even had a soft chant asking her to eat them .

_Even though the first one was kind of long and had a faint metallic taste..._

Mikan scrunched up her nose as she remembered the first giant Howalon she had sank her teeth into.

_But the second one..._

Ahhhh...it had been soft, warm and fluffy...everything a howalon should be...

Mikan let out a sigh in fond remembrance.

But it had a very familiar voice...like Natsume rather.

Mikan pondered it over for a while, before shoving it aside.

She had much more important things to do: go and tell Hotaru about the dream, go to central town to get Howalons...

Excitedly, Mikan skipped out of her bed, eager to get on with her day.

**o----------------------------------------------------o **

**On the other side of the campus...**

"Nice _hickey_, Natsume." (Sniggers)

"Urusai."

**o----------------------------------------------------o **

**Later that day...**

"WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT????"

"IT IS CLOSED AGAIN?"

**o----------------------------------------------------o **

**(O.o) Natsume-flavoured howalons anyone? XD**

**Good? Bad? Do share :')**


End file.
